Peripheral input devices such as keyboards and mice may be used to enter information into a wide variety of computing systems such as desktop computers, notebook computers and tablet computers. When a user is simultaneously working with more than one computing system, each device may be connected to a separate set of peripheral input devices by a wired or wireless link. Such an approach may increase cost and physical space requirements due to the added expense of an extra set of peripheral input devices. Additionally, multiple sets of peripheral input devices may confuse the user as to which peripheral input device is connected to which computing system. Using a single set of peripheral input devices, on the other hand, may involve manually reconnecting the peripheral input devices when switching between computing systems. Such an approach may be time consuming and lead to a poor user experience.